The Yogi Yahooeys Movie/Transcript
Scene 1 (Boo-Boo's Family Vacation) Bear sings for Say Hello to Boo-Boo * Yogi Bear: (narrating) One Day After School, All The Other Classes Were Having Parties. Finally the Moment You've All Been Waiting For! Said Cherry Bear. Report Cards and School's Out! Everyone Cheered. I Can't Wait For Basketball Game to Start. Said Desert Flower. Boo-Boo said Sadly, I Didn't Have to Go on My Vacation With My Family. You'll Have Sarah. Huckleberry said Smiling, For A Whole Week. Don't Remind Me. Said Boo-Boo. Boo-Boo's Family Spent That Night Packing. I Wish I Could Take My Dollhouse. Said Sarah Bear. I Wish Huckleberry Could Come. Boo-Boo Asked. This Is A Family Vacation. Said Yogi Bear. All We Need For Fun Is Each Other. Let's Take My Swing Set! Said Sarah Bear. We Can All Us That. Well We're All Packed. Yogi Said The Next Morning. Where's Boo-Boo He's On The Phone With Huckleberry Hound. Before We Leave. Said Yogi Bear. Does Anyone Need To Use the Bathroom? This Is Your Last Chance. Said Ranger Smith. Don't Look At Me! Said Sarah Bear. On Our Way At Last. Ranger Smith Smiled. A Whole Week of No Cooking. and No Dishes. Said Yogi Bear. A Whole Week Without My Best Friend in the Whole Wide World. Moaned Boo-Boo. One You're At The Beach. You'll Feel Better. Said Ranger Smith. Are We There Yet? Asked Sarah Bear. I Have to Go to the Bathroom. Scene 2 (Boo-Boo Babysits) Scene 3 (Huckleberry the Easter Hound) Scene 4 (Stump the Blue Hombre) Huckleberry Hound Gets In Big Trouble Hound kicks to spill all of the stuff to be a spoiled brat * Huckleberry Hound: Green Smoke. * Guard Dog: Cutting Your Own Hands Off. Oh, That's Romantic. * Huckleberry Hound: I See You. I Figured You Out. * Guard Dog: Really. * Huckleberry Hound: You're a Liar! You Used Powder to Make Smoke Green. I Don't Care It's All Lies! And I'm Going to Prove it To Them! I'm Gonna Show Them All Who You Really Are! * Guard Dog: Keep Yelling For Three Times. Did You Think For The Last Time I Can Help You? For... Wait! Comeback! Hound runs away * Guard Dog: I'm Gonna Get You! * Huckleberry Hound: Believe Me! I'm a Cowboy! Hound drives the truck * Guard Dog: Darn it, Huckleberry! * Yogi Bear: Here's Your Pepperoni Pizza From Pizza Hut! * Desert Flower: Thanks, Yogi! Huckleberry, What's the Matter? * Huckleberry Hound: Guard Dog is a Bully For Fighting into the House! * Yogi Bear: Hurry! Desert Flower, Hurry! * Desert Flower: You're Right. * Huckleberry Hound: whispers I Don't Deserve It. * Sarah Bear: Over Here! Toss It Over Here! BEAR SCREAMING * Huckleberry Hound: scowls Cherry! Cherry! * Cherry Bear: huckleberry's arms for angrily and begin to argue I've Got Him! You've Ruined Everything! * Huckleberry Hound: Touch My Brother Again, And I Swear You To Your Charlie I Will Kill You! * Guard Dog: You Brought That Boy Here. * Huckleberry Hound: What Did I Do Wrong? * Guard Dog: What Did I Do? What Did You Do, Huckleberry? rush * Saddle Hound: Where Is He? Where Is He?! Is He in There?! scowls * Cherry Bear: Saddle! Cindy Bear! * Guard Dog: No, No, No! * Cherry Bear: No! * Guard Dog: No! DALTON SCREAMING * Guard Dog: Saddle! Dog smiled and Cherry Bear looks so worried to defeat * Huckleberry Hound: breaking I Killed Them. Guard Dog. And Saddle. I Killed Them. sobs * Desert Flower: Nobody Makes a Fool of Desert Flower To Me, Huckleberry. * Huckleberry Hound: I Don't Know What You're Talking About. and sniffles to defeat I Ran In Outside of the Door to Be A Bully For Saddle Hound to Keep Fighting For My House. Did She Died in the Fire? * Desert Flower: Yep, They Got So Angry That They Forgot They Weren't Speaking and Begin to Shouting At Each Other. * Huckleberry Hound: He Met Out The Playground During Lunch. It's The Little Indian Maiden Bear runs away and crawled under the bushes * Paulie: Well, What Do You Know? It's The Little Indian Maiden. * Desert Flower: No! You Bullies, Up Here! Flower screams to attack to save yogi bear * Yogi Bear: Thank You, Desert Flower. * Desert Flower: The Hourglass Is Almost Empty! * Paulie: Comeback Here, Desert Flower! * Desert Flower: Paulie and Ernest Are Bullying Thieves For Red Herring. * Yogi Bear: Yep. * Desert Flower: Gosh. Desert Flower fights Evil Huckleberry * Desert Flower: Do You Want to Fight? * Evil Huckleberry: Yeah. Huckleberry screams to jump on Desert Flower to attack by the wall to throw the big melon on Desert Flower's head * Desert Flower: I Can't See! Flower grabs a knife to stab Evil Huckleberry and Desert Flower's panting * Paulie: It's Happening! * Ernest: It's Happening! * Guard Dog: The End is Upon Us! Flower grabs a backpack for Desert Flower's panting while Guard Dog, Paulie, and Ernest chases Desert Flower Saddle Hound lies to Yogi Bear for no hands * Yogi Bear: Saddle, Get Up. Saddle, Come On. Bear sees Saddle Hound's hands are gone for her dead body * Yogi Bear: What Have They Done? * Saddle Hound: Go Away, Yogi. I'm Not Gonna Let You Ruin This For Me. * Yogi Bear: What Are You Talking About? * Saddle Hound: I'm Gonna Marry the Cowboy in the Morning. He Announced it to Everyone. * Yogi Bear: He Did This To You? * Saddle Hound: No. Sarah Did It. Because I Asked Her Too. * Yogi Bear: What? Why? * Saddle Hound: All I've Ever Wanted My Whole Entire Life Was The Cowboy To Love Me. But He Chose Rose With My Ruined Feet and Me With No Hands. I Had To Make It Love Me. I Had to Make Him Choose Me. And Now He Has. And I'm Not Gonna Let You Ruin It For Me. Don't Touch Me! I'm Sick and Dopey. * Yogi Bear: I Am Your Sister. I Want to Take Care of You. and Ernest chases Desert Flower over the edge * Saddle Hound: (cowardly) She Likes The Cowboy Said The War Is Here. The End Cleaning and Knocking on the Doors. * Yogi Bear: (angry) The Cowboy Is A Liar. Everything He Says to You Is A Lie. * Saddle Hound: angrily You Are a Liar, Yogi. You Can Lie to Me, You Can Lie to Yourself, But You Can't Lie to Charlie. He Sees Straight For You. * Yogi Bear: What? You're a Bully, Saddle! * Saddle Hound: Oh, Yeah? * Yogi Bear: Yeah. Come With Me. I'll Prove It To You. * Saddle Hound: I'm Not Going Anywhere With You. CHARLIE'S GONNA WATCH YOU BURN! to death Yogi Bear married Boo-Boo * Category:Transcripts